Kyan
by yan6
Summary: Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse slash fanfic between Ken and Ryan. Lemon. Smut. Occurs after the Perf Pool Party episode.


_**Kyan**_

_This a pairing between Ken and Ryan from Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse_

"Hey Barbie, did you see it?" Ryan clung to the edge of the now waterless pool. Running one of his hands through his wet hair and slicking back his bangs, he looked around at the empty backyard in search of the aforementioned blonde.

"Barbie?"

His eyebrow pulled together and he craned his neck around before sighing dejectedly when he realized that he was the only one still left.

"Well, whatever. It doesn't matter anyways, I guess." He heaved himself out of the dry pool and shook out his dark locks.

Ryan turned his hopeful gaze back to Barbie's house one last time before his face slackened in defeated and he turned to walked towards the fence.

He knew he should have been used to it by now. It wasn't like Barbie ever cared about what he did, but sometimes it hit him harder than usual that Barbie would probably never come to love him.

He ambled along the street, watching the shadows play across his tanned feet. He observed the way the streetlights chased the darkness momentarily away, only for it to wrap around him once again as soon as the light loss its hold. He supposed that the darkness was like himself in a lot of ways. No matter how many times Barbie slipped away from him and into Ken's arms, he would still always come running back to her every time the blonde brute had his back turned.

He would always be competing with the ass-of-a-man, Ken. Always one step behind him. Forever. Fuck.

Ryan, being caught up in his self-pitying, did not notice the broad back he was fast approaching.

"Shit! Watch where you're going, man." Ryan hissed out from between his teeth from his newly placed position on the ground. He glared at the offending back of his…perpetrator.

"Oh, sorry, Ryan." Ryan glared at the offered hand, turning his blue eyes to his assailant's own blue ones.

"Ken, what are you doing out here?" Ryan ignored the hand and pushed himself off the ground.

Ken's smile didn't falter despite the obvious spite directed towards him.

"Yah' know, just, walking home. It is something one usually does after going to a party. I'm sure you know this, considering that you, yourself, are most likely walking home." Ryan's face twisted further into a sneer at what he was certain was a disguised hit at his intelligence.

Ken paused for a moment before looking around. Seeing that no one was in their general vicinity, he took a step closer to Ryan.

"We could_ both_ go to my house." Ken reached out, grasping on of Ryan's arms. Ryan's eyes darted around them, searching for witnesses.

"Fine." Ryan huffed. It wasn't the first time he had…helped Ken go behind Barbie's back. But it just furthered his hatred for Ken. Ken wasn't even attracted to Barbie; he just _loved_ _her_; he loved her laugh, her smile, her quirks, her personality. The difference between Ken's feelings and sexuality pissed Ryan off to no end. Because Ryan loved _everything_ about Barbie, yet he was still overthrown by some Arian psycho who couldn't even appreciate her soft breast and feminine curves like he could.

Ken let Ryan go and stuffed his hands in his pockets, both of them heading down the street to Ken's house.

When they finally reached the house, it took all of two seconds before Ken was on him.

Hands wrapped around his arms and his back hit the door. Ken's mouth was melded to his, a tongue pressed against his lips before he could even properly get his bearings.

"Definitely not here, idiot." Ryan breathed out as soon as they broke apart for air.

Ken looked up from where he was sucking on the spot where Ryan's neck met his shoulder and nodded dazedly, eyes locked on Ryan's mouth.

Ryan rolled his eyes, and pushed Ken off of him, grabbing one of his hands and dragging him to his room.

As soon as they passed through the threshold, Ken's arms where back around him, holding him from behind and he continued to torment Ryan's neck with tongue and teeth.

Ryan hissed at a particular hard bite that he was sure was going to bruise in the morning, and shrugged Ken off again.

"You're the only one with clothes still on." He pointed out as he stripped out of his red swim trunks, giving a once over of the white tee and cargo shorts Ken had changed into after the pool party.

"It's fine." Ken said.

"What-shit!" Ryan cursed as he was pushed onto the bed. "Give a man a warning next time." Ryan hissed as he tried to sit up, only to be pushed back down. Ken climbed on top of him, his knees pressed firmly against Ryan's ribs and one of his hands catching both of Ryan's wrists and holding them over his head.

Ken's mouth attached itself to Ryan's chest, licking a line down the center before swiping over to his left nipple. He swirled his tongue around it until the nipple hardened and pebbled. He bit down and sucking hard.

Ryan bit his tongue to keep from making any noise and Ken smiled around the nub in his mouth.

"Are you going to be able to hold it in the whole time?" Ken laughed when he detached himself from his partner's chest. He leaned forward and captured Ryan's lips with his own, his tongue breaking through and running over the bite mark Ryan's own teeth had caused. His eyes flitted up to meet Ryan's and he broke away with another laugh at the poison he saw there.

"I hate biting." Ryan bit out.

"No, you love it. You even do it to yourself." Ken countered, his eyes looking pointedly at Ryan's mouth.

"Don't tell me what I li-ah!" Ryan cut off as Ken leaned up and sunk his teeth into the underside of Ryan's upper arm.

"Shit, you bastard." Ryan gasped as he disentangled his wrist and pushed himself up to look at his reddening arm. "You fucking dick," He breathed out at the bite wound. "You broke through the skin-"

Ken pushed him back down and sealed his mouth shut with his own before rearing back as Ryan lunged forward to bite his searching tongue.

"Fine! No more biting." Ken soothed, holding his hands up in surrender.

Ryan continued to glare and sat up again, pulling his legs out from under Ken and switching their places.

"Bite me one more time and this ends, hear me?" Ryan threatened shifting around in his new position straddling Ken's hips.

"Yes, understood." Ken said smirking up at Ryan, his hands wrapping around Ryan's hip and his finger running over the flesh they met there.

Ryan lips pulled back into a snarl at the reply, but he leaned down and started kissing Ken again. His tongue pressing into Ken's mouth this time, before it was pushed out and he opened his eyes to see Ken's eyes smirking into his own. Ryan rolled his eyes at Ken's dominance play, but seceded the control back to the blonde.

Ken's hands traveled back from the brunette's hips onto his ass, his fingers squeezing before they lowered onto the back of his thighs, where he gripped the tan skin and massaged the flesh lightly. Ryan broke the kiss to stifle a moan before sitting up and looking around the room.

"Where's the-"

"First drawer on your right." Ryan shuffled up until he was hovering over Ken's chest and he reached over and rummaged through the side table.

Ken's eyes traveled down the length of the body that was on top of his before they settled on the crouch that was right in front of his face. He raised an eyebrow and looked back up at the other man before a smirk overtook his face.

He grabbed the part of Ryan's leg where his thigh met his butt and pushed himself downwards.

"Hey-holy shit!" Ryan exclaimed. He stopped searching through the drawer and grabbed Ken's hair with his left hand.

His right hand came up to close over his mouth and he bent over till his forehead touched the pillows.

"Fu-uck!" Ken continued to suck Ryan's cock, licking the underside with his tongue but refusing to actually move. Ryan tried to move his hips forward but Ken wrapped his right arm around his waist, keeping him still.

Ken reached his left arm outwards and snapped his fingers to get Ryan's attention before pointing at the side table.

"Y-you bast-ah..! Shit…fine…" Ryan slowly sat back up, giving another moan as his cock pulled itself further out of Ken's mouth. Ken smirked around it and gave a harsh suck on the head causing Ryan to gasp and grip Ken's hair with both of his hands.

Ken squeezed Ryan's thighs and gave a pointed look towards the table.

Ryan glared down at him but leaned over to go through the drawer again, his left hand still firmly gripping Ken's hair.

Ken started to move his mouth, pulling his head back slowly while sucking and then moving back forward until his nose buried itself back into Ryan's pubic hair, only to start the process over again. He kept Ryan's hips still with his hands, his fingers digging into Ryan's skin.

Ryan whimpered and bit his lip, his hand frantically pushing the pile of crap around in the drawer in search of lube and a condom.

When his fingers finally came in contact with both previously stated items, Ryan rocketed back up before his eyes rolled back and a moan escaped his lips.

Ken's eyes opened at the movement and they lit up at the site before them. He pulled himself off his partner's penis and reached one of his hands for the bottle of lubricant. He patted Ryan's outer thigh with his other hand in an askance of freedom.

"Up." Ryan glared down at the blonde but rolled off of Ken and onto his back anyways.

"Soooo, I guess this means I'm bottoming?"

Ken smiled and poured the liquid into one of his hands and settled himself between Ryan's thighs.

"When have you ever topped?" Ryan's eyes alight with fire and his lips pulled back.

"I'm a man too-oh..! Oh, god…" Ken smile widened and he pulled both fingers out of Ryan.

"Don't just put t-two in at _o-once, _dimwit!"

"You seemed to have enjoyed it." Ken said, inserting a finger back into Ryan.

Ryan sneered at him, but reached his arms out and pulled Ken into a kiss.

"Gross, I can taste myself." Ryan breathed out, his back arching slightly as Ken put in another finger and scissored them.

"Hm," Ken nipped at Ryan's neck then quickly licked the spot looking up at Ryan. He gave a sigh of relief when the brunette didn't mention the slip up on the 'no biting rule'.

Ryan hissed as the third finger was added and shifted uncomfortably.

"Hurry up, asshole."

Ken huffed in slight annoyance but pulled his fingers out and opened the condom.

"Hey, you're still dressed." Ryan grabbed at the tee-shirt and yanked on the sleeve. "Take it off."

"Why?" Ryan's eyes widened and then narrowed with anger.

"You fucking bastard. I'm not going to be the only one without clothes on-" Ryan broke off as Ken grinded his cloth cock against his bare one. "Do-n't do that! Let me finish speaking for once in your god-damned lif-"

Ken stopped the brunette's rant with a tongue down his throat and unzipped his shorts.

"Are you finished now?" Ken asked, pulling his dick out of his underwear and slipping the condom on.

"You're a fuckass."

"Yes, I am going to fuck your ass, but that isn't what I asked, now is it?" His question was met with an unamused look and a yank at his hair.

Ken winced and poured more lube in his hand and then slickened the rubber.

"I'll take that as a yes that you are done." Ken punctuated the end by sliding his cock into Ryan's entrance.

Ryan gasped and clawed at the blonde's back when he bottomed out.

Ryan glared at the tee-shirt that covered Ken's back, and therefore protected Ken against his attacks. He rectified this by reaching down and pulling the white tee as far up as he could and dragging his nails down the blonde's now bare back.

He gave a satisfied smirk at the hiss his action produced.

"Was that necessary?"

"Could yah have given me more of a warning before you decided to plow right on in?"

Ken huffed but gave up on the fight; he leaned down and buried his face in Ryan's neck sucking in the same place he had bitten in the beginning.

Ryan groaned and tilted his head to give the blonde better access.

"You can move." He finally breathed out.

Ken grabbed Ryan right leg and wrapped it around his waist. He slowly pulled out, and then slowly pushed back in. He continued to pump in and out of the brunette slowly, quickening his pace minutely with each thrust.

He could feel Ryan's thigh tighten, trying to push him closer. His left leg came up, ankles interlocking and his bottom half lifting off the bed to try and get a better leverage. Their lips met in a sloppy kiss and their arms wrapping around each other. Ryan's hands found their way back into Ken's hair, his fingers running through the golden strands. He pushed his heels into Ken's lower back, urging him to go faster.

Ken's fingers pressed against Ryan's nipples, twisting and pinching them, causing the brunette to gasp and moan against the blonde's mouth.

Ryan disengaged from the kiss and moved his mouth to Ken's ear, sucking on the lobe and tugging on it.

"Let me ride you." He gasped against Ken's ear. Giving a low groan at a particular hard twist to his nipples, he sucked on the junction between the lobe and neck and flipped their positions.

The flip caused Ken's cock to dislodge from Ryan's hole and they both sat panting for a second before Ryan moved down and grabbed Ken's penis. He shifted around before aligning the dick back with his entrance. He set the head against his hole then let go of the cock and dropped down onto it.

"Shit!" Ryan froze, his body trembling as his prostate was assaulted harshly.

"Whoa! Careful." Ken gripped Ryan's waist and tried to steady him while at the same time groaning at the feel of Ryan's walls clenching his dick.

"Mhm..." Ryan hummed out as he slowly started rocking forward.

"It…it would be…ah...better if…shit…there weren't…oh…clothes in…the way…fuck..!" he gasped out between breathes as he rocked.

"You really need to deal with that potty mouth of yours, Ryan." Ken murmured, his hands running up and down the brunette's sides.

Ryan didn't reply and instead reached behind him and gripped Ken's thighs. He took a deep breath and slowly rose up; making sure that Ken stayed inside him this time.

He stopped and Ken ran his hands along his thighs.

Ryan slid back down and then back up, gasping each time the head brushed against his sweet spot.

He kept up a steady rhythm, rising and falling, rising and falling while Ken gripped his hips hard enough to leave bruises.

"Fuck…Ryan…" Ken sat up and pulled Ryan against him, raising them both up so that he could pull down his pants further and cross his legs. Ryan rested his hands against the blonde's shoulders to try and steady himself and focused on keeping the cock inside him.

When Ken had successfully succeeded in getting himself more comfortable, he wrapped one of his arms around Ryan and kissed his chest.

"Okay, move." He commanded.

Ryan started bouncing again, his lips pressed against Ken's and his arms wrapped around his neck.

"Touch me…please…" he moaned against Ken's ear, his breathing becoming more erratic.

Ken moved one of his hands in between them and wrapped around Ryan's penis. He jerked him off in time with his thrust and soon they were both moving spastically.

"Cum for me," Ken murmured against Ryan's neck before biting down roughly.

Ryan muffled the scream of his release against his hand, and Ken following soon after at the feel of the brunette's walls clenching around him.

They both took a minute to catch their breath and Ken fell backwards, dragging Ryan with him.

They both lay in the afterglow, enjoying the bliss.

Ryan wondered if he could come to give up on Barbie. She would never love him, he knew that.

Ryan looked up at the calm face of the other man.

Perhaps he could fall in love with another blonde.

Ryan winced as his neck gave out a flair of pain. His eyes widened when he remembered the bite.

"You motherfucking bastard!" Ryan sprang upwards and jumped on top of the startled blonde. "I said no biting, you jackshit dickheaded fucker." He proceeded to try and strangle the other man.

Well, their love may take awhile…if Ken even lives after Ryan's done with him…

**The End!**


End file.
